One, Two Hobbits Under The Hill!
by HobbitHoleDestroyer
Summary: It had been a few years since Erebor had been reclaimed and Bilbo left. As soon as Thorin was able to stand once more, the hobbit left. But he left the dwarf king with a promise. "Any time you wish to visit, just stop by. Maybe we'll be able to just sit and relax in the Shire. If you ever drop by…" These words rang throughout Thorin's mind for many years.


**So this was a recommendation from ze lovely ~MisterBilboBaggins on tumblr!**

**I really hope you enjoy, even if it is crap and rushed in most parts! :D**

* * *

It had been a few years since Erebor had been reclaimed and Bilbo left. As soon as Thorin was able to stand once more, the hobbit left. But he left the dwarf king with a promise. "Any time you wish to visit, just stop by. Maybe we'll be able to just sit and relax in the Shire. If you ever drop by…" These words rang throughout Thorin's mind for many years.

It had only taken a decade to renew the city of Erebor to its once prosperous state. In the days where he sat and did nothing, the voice rang louder, until it was all he could think about. He finally came to peace with himself. It was time to pay his hobbit a visit.

Of course when Fili and Kili heard of their uncle's plan, they would not leave him alone until the king said they could come along. Erebor was left to the mighty Dain, and the three heirs set out to Hobbiton.

They traveled easily through Mirkwood, across The Great River, along the Misty Mountains, and into Bree, managing to cut months off of their original journey. "I'm glad it didn't take a whole other year this time around!" Kili grinned. "When you have thirteen men bickering about fires, food, and whatever else they can find to argue over, then it's going to take a lot more time!" Fili replied, giving his brother a haughty smirk.

Thorin could only imagine what has happened to Bilbo in the last decade. He could have gone insane after such a journey. Thorin could remember the endless complaints the hobbit had about the nosy people of the Shire and what they'd think of him if and when he returned. He remembered the way his fuzzy toes would curl and his face scrunched at the thought of it. How he would suddenly notice his staring and turn to blush.

Thorin's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kili wailing. "Ah! Uncle, make him stop! Fili!" The older tugged on his brother's hair. 'Oh Mahal, these two will be the ones to inherit Erebor?' His sharp blue eyes pierced Fili in warning, and the black hairs flowed from between his fingers. Fili and Kili looked to each other, surprised that their uncle did not yell at them. The three continued until they realize the night was settling and decided to stay at an inn in Bree.

Thorin stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't look as muddy as he had on their first journey, but he still worried about his cleanliness. Bilbo would freak out on him if he tracked any mud at all in his home. He also forced his nephews to wash up as he scrubbed the filth from his skin and hair, changing into a modest set of clothes. He ignored the whines of protest, focusing on looking presentable for their burglar. Thorin wondered what Bilbo would look like. It had been ten years after all, and Thorin knew the life expectancy of a hobbit was nowhere near that of a dwarf. He couldn't remember what it was, but he knew that Bilbo would still be there. Looking down, he inspected himself to see if he looked good enough to pass through the Shire. Of course, he could have brought his most kingly attire, along with hi crown, but it would attract far too much attention. Three dwarfs in the Shire would bring enough attention from the nosy hobbits.

Lying down in his bed, Thorin realizes that he barely noticed the scene in front of him. Fili and Kili…oh what does it matter? Thorin drifted off into sleep, awaiting the morning.

When Thorin rose, he immediately began packing—even his nephews' belongings—more than excited at the thought of seeing his hobbit again. The brothers woke up groggily to their uncle's feet thudding against the wooden floor in a rush. Their packs were tossed onto them as Thorin said, "It's time to leave!"

As they passed through trees and by creeks Thorin felt his world slow down. The thought of seeing Bilbo sent his heart racing. As The Water and The Hill came into view, Thorin's pace became quicker. Fili and Kili almost had to break into a sprint to keep up. The people of the Shire peered through their windows and doors as the large men strode through town.

Many of the children wished to approach them, having heard the stories of mighty dwarfs who had taken a hobbit on an adventure, but they were scolded by their parents and were forced to watch the men pass from a distance. Thorin heard many hushed voices. "What are dwarfs doing this side of Bree?" "Maybe Mad Baggins isn't so crazy after all!" "Have they come to take the Mad Baggins away?" Were they referring to Bilbo, Thorin wondered.

As they neared Bag End, Thorin became deaf to the world. He reached out his hand, opening the gate in front of the house, leaving it to slam shut on Fili and Kili. He knocked on the round, green door, much like he had the first time around. A small hobbit gasped, jumping up to make his way to the door. Thorin was surprised to see a young hobbit on the other side. He suddenly became a bit sick to his stomach, but forced it down to start, "Thorin Oakenshield, at your service." The hobbit became over joyed, "Frodo Baggins at yours and your families!" He looked past Thorin at the brothers who stared at him from behind the gate. They hopped the fence to greet the small hobbit, giving their greeting, and eating him up with their eyes. Dark brown curls almost completely shadowed his contrastingly light blue eyes. His feet were gigantic, leading them to believe that hobbits grew into them, somewhat. The hairs were as fine as the hairs on his head.

He led the three men inside asking, "Are you here to see Bilbo? He's told me so much about you! Can I go out o an adventure with you too?" Fili and Kili played with him, keeping him entertained, but Thorin had other things on his mind. "Where is Bilbo Baggins" Frodo was about to answer, but chose to smile instead. "Right behind you!" Thorin spun around on his heel to see him.

He could see that Bilbo's once auburn hair was fading slowly to grey and his wrinkles were deepening, but his eyes shone just as brightly as they had the day they met. He smiled at Thorin, "I heard talk of a few dwarfs in the Shire," he set down a couple of bags. "Good thing it was while I was in the market or we wouldn't have had enough for dinner!" Fili and Kili tackled him, expressing how much they missed him and making fun of how old he appeared. Frodo went to work putting away the shopping, and Thorin approached Bilbo, who was still covered in his nephews.

He coughed, glancing around the small house and trying to suppress his emotions as he asked, "Is he yours?" Bilbo looked up, surprised and a little confused. "Whatever do you mean? Frodo?" The brothers detached themselves and Thorin nodded. Bilbo chuckled, sensing the worry on the dwarf's face, "He's my nephew. He lives with me now." Every muscle in Thorin's body relaxed. He was more than relieved to hear this, but still wondered why. Bilbo smiled at him, but tried to ignore it.

"Would you like some tea and cakes? It's almost time for elevensies!" Fordo came running back, his feet pounding against the floor with each step. He jumped at his uncle, latching to his leg, "Uncle? Are these really the dwarfs you traveled with?" He beamed with his large blue eyes making the dim house seem bright. Thorin still did not take to him well, and Bilbo could clearly see this by—what he would say looked like—a jealous expression hidden under his beard.

Even though he was much better mannered than either Fili or Kili, Frodo ran excitedly through the house, grabbing random items, and pretending to be on an adventure of his own. Eventually he came out wielding a sword—The Sting Bilbo called it—and was scolded by him for going through that trunk. After it was put away, everyone gathered around the dining room table, and Frodo kicked his legs whilst stuffing his face with cakes.

He was very interested in Fili and Kili, asking them a series of questions, every one of which were gratefully answered by the brothers. "Is it true that you battled a pack of orcs?" The heirs smiled and nodded as Frodo let out a gasp of excitement. "Then can you sleep with me tonight? To keep me safe?" They saw no harm in such a thing and agreed to it, watching the young hobbit squirm in his chair. Thorin stared at Bilbo who seemed almost completely uninterested in their presence since they arrived. After ten years, the king hoped their burglar would be more enthused to see them, but he wouldn't dare point this out in front of their nephews. He could wait.

After their elevensies, Fili, Kili, and Frodo went out to play in the nearby woods. Frodo was dressed as a dwarf, wrapped in Kili's smallest garments, and his feet were covered by his spare boots which fit the boy perfectly, but were still heavy. Of course Bilbo was skeptical about leaving his beloved nephew to the heirs, but he decided they could at least protect him. Thorin laid his hand on the hobbit's shoulder, causing Bilbo to jump and face him. "What's happened in the last decade? Why do you have to care for him?" Bilbo frowned, dragging Thorin back to the dining room to sit.

"The lad's parents died a while back, so I decided I would take care of him. Besides, I do need an heir of my own to inherit Bag End. I won't let those awful Sackville-Bagginses lay their hands on my wonderful home!" Thorin stared at him, thinking about how little he had really changed. Thinking about the other hobbits got him to ask his question, "Why do these people call you Mad Baggins?" Bilbo chuckled at the name. He replied, "I tell the children of our adventures, word gets back to their parents, all the kids want to go off on adventures, and then everyone believes I'm a nut case!" Thorin scoffed, then hesitantly decided to ask, "Is that why you haven't bothered to find a lass?" The hobbit almost laughed out and Thorin eyed him cautiously. "What would I want a lass for? I've got Frodo!" He leaned in close to Thorin's ear, whispering, "My heart has been taken long ago." As he could see the hobbit's eyes glaze over, every synapse in Thorin's brain screamed at him not to show his blush.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a very flustered bunch, out of breath locking the door behind them. Bilbo stared boredly at them, "What have you three done now?" The brave heirs pushed the young hobbit, clearly half their height, in front of them to tell his uncle what they had done. "I…I broke a board in Ms. Gamgee's house!" Bilbo closed his eyes tightly, thinking of the woman raging at his doorstep. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Tears began to prick at the young boy's eyes. He looked down answering, "Samwise called me a Mad Baggins! I got angry because I'm tired of people saying bad things about you! Please, I'm sorry Uncle Bilbo!" Bilbo sighed, taking him up in his arms. "How did the board break then?" He looked up to Fili and Kili, expecting them to say something. "He kicked it, "Fili sighed. Bilbo's gaze lowered to his nephew's feet, covered by the characteristically large and almost stone- like dwarfish boots he wore. His eyes twitched as he thought to himself, 'that will do it…'

He returned to his full height, rushing to a small chest lying on a table, opening it and taking a few gold pieces from it before returning and handing them to Frodo. "Now you run off and give her these. Don't forget to apologize this time!" The boy ran out with Fili and Kili close behind.

Thorin was surprised to see the chest that he watched his companions bury for safe keeping in the hobbit's home. He smirked, "You took that chest?" "I consider it my fourteenth!" Thorin gasped. "You never got your rightful share from the mountain?" Bilbo rolled his eyes at the king. "I'm but a simple hobbit, and I'm richer than I'd ever need to be from my mother alone." Frodo strolled in looking quite happy. He ran down a hall, coming back to shut the door behind the heirs. "What's got you in such a great mood?" Frodo looked up to his uncle. "Samwise said he was sorry, and he even gave me a hug!" Bilbo nodded, "Very well. Everyone get ready for supper!"

The day continued much like that.

It was about time for bed. Frodo piled so many blankets into his arms that he could not see. He almost tripped, but was assisted by Fili and Kili. The brothers helped him to set up their sleeping space in his room. Thorin turned to see that look in Bilbo's eyes again. "Where will you be sleeping tonight?" Thorin's eyes shifted and he fidgeted with his fingers. He picked up on the hobbit's hints, but remained silent until urged, "I guess I am to sleep in your room."

His stomach fluttered as he followed Bilbo to his room, but stopped immediately when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down into the eyes of Frodo, who clung to his shirt waiting to be acknowledged. When the dwarf's attention was granted to him, he bowed down. "Good night, my king!" Thorin reached down to ruffle his brown curls and watched as he excitedly ran down the hall. 'What a sweet boy…'

Sometime throughout the night, Thorin woke to growling and wood snapping. As soon as a cry was heard, he snapped up, leaving Bilbo to be knocked off of his chest. Thorin grabbed orcrist, and as soon as Bilbo realized what was going on, grabbed The Sting.

Outside, Fili and Kili bore their sword and bow while Frodo watched them from underneath the bench. He cowered and cried. Bilbo was outside in his pajamas, Sting in hand glowing bright blue. Thorin began to panic. Orcs in the Shire. They must have followed them. He was determined to protect his family, and that did not stop at his nephews, for now he had Bilbo and Frodo to care for as family.

Kili shot an arrow into the darkness, causing a loud whimper to echo through the trees. Out hopped a warg, and Fili lunged himself at it, slashing with his sword. Another arrow was shot, and the orc showed himself. Frodo cried out again, flaring rage in Bilbo's mind. He ran up to the orc and was easily beaten back after a large gash was put into the orc's back. The Sting was flung from his grasp, landing mere feet from Frodo's hiding spot. Thorin ran into the fight, confident that he could take one orc on his own. Fili and Kili slayed the warg, but stopped to stare at their uncle who was now pinned to the ground by an orc. Thorin's hair was in the orc's grasp, and he pulled and tugged for the king's pained noises.

Frodo stood, reaching for his uncle's sword and running to help Thorin. Bilbo yelled out, getting to his knees, "No Frodo! What are you doing?!" The sword's glow illuminated his eyes, firey and piercing. Frodo thrusted it into the orc's arm, releasing the foul beast's grip on the dwarf's hair.

As the orc wailed in pain, Thorin seized his opportunity to kill the orc. The goblin cleaver was sent straight through the creature's chest, sending him backwards, and thudding as a corpse on the ground. Bilbo rushed to his king and nephew, both shocked and relieved. "I forbid you from doing anything like that ever again, got it!?" Thorin looked to the young hobbit, flashing a smile, "Thank you, master hobbit. I am forever in your debt."

Frodo perked. "Repay me by taking me to Feredor...Err, Erebor!" The full moon made the boy's eyes sparkle, and Thorin gave in. He looked to Bilbo for an answer, who smiled and said, "I guess it's about time to take him on his first adventure. He's sure brave enough for it." Frodo smiled widely, running around with his uncle's sword, being closely watched by Fili and Kili.

Bilbo smiled at Thorin, grabbing his hand. "Thank you for protecting my Frodo." "He is my family as well, is he not?" Thorin leaned in to give Bilbo a small kiss on the cheek before turning to watch their three nephews run in the moonlight.


End file.
